Nova (Azure Striker Gunvolt)
Nova Tsukuyomi, known as Tsukuyomi Shiden in Japan, is a high-ranking adept lieutenant of the Sumeragi Group and the main antagonist of the video game Azure Striker Gunvolt. He is the one in charge of the conglomerate's "Project Muse" and has seven other adepts under his command that Gunvolt fights. He seeks to use the Muse's Anthem in order to "administrate" all the world's adepts at once. English Website Description A small army of adepts and soldiers serve under this young, charismatic Sumeragi lieutenant. Nova is an enigmatic guy who often speaks in riddles and looks down on others. The scope of his septimal power is largely unknown; however, he is considered the most powerful amongst all the adepts in the Sumeragi Group. He is in charge of a project that, if successful, would give Sumeragi complete control over all of the nation’s adepts under the guise that these adepts are a threat to national security. Plot Azure Striker Gunvolt Background Nova was originally an orphan raised in a Sumeragi adept research institution, and was used as a test subject in "Project Gunvolt", an attempt to recreate a specific type of adept known as "Azure Strikers". Despite being predicted to have a higher compatibility level than even "Takefutsu", Nova failed to match with Azure Thunderclap. However, instead he was gifted with something arguably greater: psychokinesis, a power that required two sub-glaives in addition his primary one to suppress. Afterwards, showing a talent in politics, Nova rose to become a lieutenant, specifically commander of seven other adepts. At some point before the story, Nova was selected to lead "Project Muse". Eventually, the muse is freed by QUILL agent Gunvolt, prompting Nova to begin searching for her. Upon being informed that one of his adepts, Zonda, has been defeated, Nova, disappointed, assumes QUILL was behind it. However, he is told that Zonda was beaten by a young boy known as Copen. Remembering him as Dr. Kamizono's son, Nova dismisses him as a threat, and orders the muse be returned to him. Capturing the Muse At some point, Nova's adepts are revived by his necromancer, Elise. After finding the location of the Muse, he sends Merak to capture her. Merak succeeds and delivers Joule to Nova, who then contacts Gunvolt, and thanks him for keeping the muse safe, and even offers to reward him. Gunvolt demands Joule be set free, a request Nova denies, saying that she has in important role in Sumeragi's "venture". He then says that as long as he has the muse, and Gunvolt has two ears, the latter belongs to him, before cutting the transmission. Firmament (Idolatry) Undeterred, Gunvolt heads to Firmament, beating Nova's adepts and Copen once again along the way. Eventually, he comes face to face with Nova, who has hooked up Joule to a machine that gives him full septimal control over the muse. He then summons Lumen, who generates a shield for Nova, before engaging Gunvolt. After a brief battle, Nova, impressed by Gunvolt's power, absorbs not only his three glaives, but also Joule, transforming him into a massive, monstrous being. However, despite his God-like power, Nova is eventually defeated. In his dying moments, he claims that only chaos and destruction awaits Gunvolt, and warns him that an adept rebellion is coming, before finally perishing in a colossal explosion. Appearance Nova is a young teenage boy with red eyes and spiky purple hair, with one white spike. He wears a black Sumeragi uniform with gold, purple and white highlights, gold buttons, a cape, and black shoes with white highlights. In his septimal form, Nova's appearance changes dramatically. He is much larger, completely dwarfing other characters. The right side of his body is primarily black, and the other white, with gold highlights on his head. In the centre of his chest is a blue and purple orb. He also gains an additional four arms. Personality Nova generally presents himself as a calm and civil person. He is very level-headed, staying calm even when his project is on the verge of failure, and rarely seems to show any genuine emotion. He is also rather polite, thanking Gunvolt for keeping the muse safe, and even offers to pay him, though this is likely in a mocking manner. He also shows extreme loyalty to the Sumeragi Group, believing that only they can bring order and peace to the world. Nova is also incredibly arrogant, showing a great confidence in his abilities. This shows when he apparently puts no effort into his first fight with Gunvolt, even going as far as to say the former has lost before the battle before it even begins. After his transformation, Nova's composure seems to slip slightly. He becomes more psychotic, at one point declaring that he IS Sumeragi. His arrogance also increases, comparing himself to a God, and claiming that without him the world would fall to ruin. A noticeable aspect about Nova is his strong love for peace and justice. Everything he does is for the end goal of a peaceful nation, a goal he is willing to do anything to achieve, even brainwashing his fellow adepts. He shows a strong hatred for the "evil" that Gunvolt and QUILL represent, seeing them as terrorists that need to be disposed of. However, despite his reasoning for this being the goal of a just world, it is hinted that his loathing is linked to a complex regarding Gunvolt himself. Abilities Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is Nova's septima. Attacks * Barrier- Nova receives a passive protection barrier using Lumen's power. As long as the barrier remains, Gunvolt cannot tag Nova, as the bullets are reflected back as damaging purple needles. The barrier can be dispelled by keeping the Flashfield in contact with Lumen, but regenerates in seconds * Ring Shots- Nova fires a volley of ring-shaped projectiles. They can be dodged by being behind Nova when he fires, or by jumping through the rings. After the first third of his health is gone, he will rapid-fire these shots in sets of three * Seeker Shots- Nova fires a series of orbs following your direction. * Orb Rain- Nova dashes from one end of the stage to the other, dropping exploding orbs in set areas. The easiest way to avoid them is by dashing in the same direction as Nova. * Mind Melder (Psycho Fusion) "Ruler from above/ hunt your sworn nemeses now/ and leave them no quarter! Psycho Fusion! ** Nova's special skill. Nova spawns orbs in "X" and "+" shaped patterns around Gunvolt, which converge upon his position. At the end of the attack, the fifth convergence will send a large orb in Gunvolt's direction. ** Final Form abilities Edit *** Barrier- Nova's final form has a barrier to protect his core. While it cannot counter Gunvolt's needles, the barrier will only stay down as long as Gunvolt is constantly shocking both the white eagle drone and the black weasel drone *** Divine Wind- Nova's white eagle drone will lower to Gunvolt's level and start pushing him back with wind, trying to knock him off the stage. Falling off is instant death. *** Darkness Claw- Nova's black weasel drone will release a ground-based shock-wave that grows in height as it travels. Avoid it by either jumping over it while it's still short, or by multi-jumping to stay in the air. *** Orb Volley- Works like a reverse Mind Melder. Nova drops three orbs onto the platform that split into small orbs that fly in a "+", "X", and "+" pattern. *** Divine Lightning- Orange lightning bolts crackle on the ground for a second or two before orange energy beams hit the platform. Stay away from the lightning to avoid the beams. *** Double Lasers- Nova will start using this after a third of his health is gone. The two drones will fire a laser beam, one near the ground, one in the air. Avoid by using multi-jumps. It's also possible to avoid by jumping over the lower beam and landing before the upper laser hits, but the timing is tight. *** Fists of God- two of Nova's arms release energy pulses on the platform, before two more slam down and unleash a large shock-wave. Avoid the pulses by keeping away, and the shockwave by jumping off the edge and hovering back, or by using multi-jumps. *** Clamator Aethereus -"Emperor and God/ Sent from galaxies afar/ To punish fools like this! Clamator Aetherus!" **** Nova's final form's special skill. Nova slowly drops a gigantic fireball onto the field while continuing his attack patterns. If Gunvolt does not defeat him in time, or if he comes into contact with it by jumping, the fireball will engulf Gunvolt, killing him instantly. Lumen's Anthem cannot save him from this attack. Trivia Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Military Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychics Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Villains